The Protectors
by QuintalJones
Summary: Preview of my upcoming ORIGINAL idea... please R&R because with your support... someday I'll be like my inspiration hopefully James Patterson and J.K. Rowling. R&R!


Wesley Night refuses to regain control of his powers and protect the world again. After the accident where many lives were taken from a nucleic acid produced from West's hands, he now has no choice but to become mortal or re-join the Protectors.

The Protectors are a group of "species" that are known as "superheroes" on Earth. They travel from galaxies far and wide to protect the whole universe.

Earth just happens to house many soulmates for these frivolous fighters, like West's brother Obi who has a lovely young Asian-American soulmate.

The Protectors on Earth are scattered and there not the only things out there…

There are others, like the Bearers they take souls, and house them in their guts until they die and the souls are released into the open world, to wreak havoc amongst civilization.

Some of the Protectors go bad, like one of Obi's accomplices named Tholemeau (Tall-a-moe) whose soulmate was murdered and taken from a Bearer. Thuliessie (Twi-lay) swore to her soulmate that she would not rest until that Bearer was found and dealt with.

The Bearers are discovering something from themselves as well, not only do they have to suck the soul out of the human and other living organisms, but they have to drink blood to survive. There's a special valve in an ordinary organisms vitals that Bearers do not want but need. The sickening of having to take donations of already ejected blood destroyed them and made them known as "vampires" instead of soul reapers like they used to be. Thankfully, the Bearers do not need as much blood, they only need a little but some feed on humans for the pleasure of it. It's not a sickening feeling; it's exotic, and pleasant, but never taken by force.

The Bearers always have to take blood once a day or within an hour of the next dawn, if not, their former lives would be forgotten as they disappear into the ground beneath and never seen again.

The Protectors stop the treacherous Bearers who choose to take longer doses of blood per day… it isn't aloud and it's against the law to sell human lives for the Bearers proclamations.

There are many places where the Bearers have secret underground societies, but mostly they're just clubs… nothing much but dance swarays and getting drunk from human alcohol.

The Protectors also have needs too; some have to feast on human flesh or living flesh to survive, but only when there is no solar power to feed from. The sun is a source of energy, they can eat human food or whatever energy that's provided but the Protectors always have to have some kind of natural light to feed on during the day.

Cloudy, rainy, stormy, any kind of gloom will weaken them for a short term, close to a half an hour but then once they get used to the energy source, the Protectors return to their normal civilized selves.

Both the Protectors and Bearers need a mate, or what they like to call, their soulmates, the ones who would be with them forever. By having a mate, their cells will accelerate and soon the female Protectors and Bearers and whatever feminine organism there is will produce halfies or haulitides, which are offspring mixed with genes not from Protectors or Bearers.

The halfies live amongst humans mostly, because the other planets do not accept their invitation of salutation and soon the halfies of non humanity would be extinct and forgotten.

Luckily, the Protectors, protect the civilizations and the Bearers threaten the organisms against the halfies and their population will soon stop decreasing. Haulitides will hopefully soon be reborn after the generations before were diseased.

This is the selection of stories of both the Protectors and the Bearers, the following members of humanity help keep society on ends meet…

Book 1: Wesley or West Holism Night and the brave (Kes-a-la) Chiseller McShent

Book 2: Phreshton (Pra-stun) or Prest Soirée McKinnon and the valiant (Shona) Schona O'Shea

Book 3: Obi Kelljoum Night and the gentle Marissa Descartes

Book 4: Tholemeau Marauder Sync, the lonely one

Book 5: Fordeltasonjonshingoonah (Fords) and Athenette

**_Please tell me what you think of this... it's going to someday be an awesome book series... cause with your support... it could happen..._**


End file.
